User blog:Chimpurin/Character Talk: Ann Rose
I know that my character talk about Samuel hasn't finished yet, but I still made this one anyway (^_^;) So, this blog post is all about Ann: from what she looks like, how she acts, until her relationship with other characters. Enjoy! Summary Annabella Rose, or simply goes by Ann Rose, is a doctor known for her amazing skills in treating the injured. She is the only daughter of Felicita Rose and Alexander Rose, both are also doctors with the former is a forensic doctor while the latter is a epidemiologist and also hematologist doctor. She is the partner of Nathaniel Proctor, a young inspector and detective of Massachusetts, as well a good friend of Marina "Mary" Warren, John Hawthorne, and Samuel Parris, with the latter develops a romantic relationship with her. Appearance Ann is a slender and tall woman in her late thirties, around thirty six years old although she still retains her youthful appearance. She has long straight periwinkle hair that reaches past her shoulder with two strands of her hair framing her face, sapphire blue eyes, and a little pale complexion. She is considered as beautiful and charming by some characters. For her attire, Ann wears a long sleeved button up light blue shirt, which collar has white lining, dark blue tie, black vest, black skirt with the same white lining as her shirt, white rubber gloves, black stockings, and knee length black boots. Over her attire, she wears an ankle length black trench coat with dark blue insides. A hairpin consisting of blue rose, black bow, and a small teardrop chain can be seen on the left side of her head. After the incident that causes Mary's death and her being kidnapped, she has bandages wrapped around her entire body excluding her head, hands, and feet. When she was younger, her hair was much shorter, only reached past her chin and she didn't wear her rose hairclip. Instead, she had two pairs of pink hairpin tucked behind her bangs and she used to wear a short sleeved white shirt with puffy sleeves, a pink criss-cross tie held by a small turquoise oval pendant, black vest, knee length pleated skirt, a pair of dark blue socks, and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Ann is a kind and gentle woman who never tired to show compassion towards everyone else, even if they are her enemies. She always presents herself in a calm and demeanour, not panicking easily when someone or even herself gets injured. Unlike Samuel who is quick to resort into violence, she never gets angered easily and prefers to talk things out rather than has to injure others. However, when she is angered, she is quite the force to contend with. She always puts her parent's advise close to her heart, believing that people who couldn't save others doesn't deserve to live. As the result, she is selfless always puts others lives first before himself, even if it means that she has to sacrifce herself, one notable example is that she dares to encounter William despite very aware that she might get killed herself. She is fearless and always brimming with courage, never seems to be scared of any people regardless of what they look and act like. As a doctor, Ann greatly values human's life. Everytime she fails to save someone else, she will always blame herself for being a useless person. She has a strong sense of morality and responsibility, and hates it when people abuse others using their powers or have to die under unfortunate circumstances. People enjoy being near her due to her friendly and welcoming attitude, which is also the reason why she is popular during her school days and on her carrier. Although she always keeps her calm demeanour, there is a time when she can be rash and lost her cool, as she yells at Olivia for lying at her, and jumps from the train to save Samuel who was being brainwashed despite having injuries on her waist and right leg. She hates being deceived, but she is shown to be gullible towards people, as she believes Samuel's parents lie for ten years. Ann doesn't take kindly of someone who underestimates her or bellitle her. She obviously cares deeply about Samuel, since he is the first friend she meets after moving into Boston and always puts him before herself first. info coming soon! Stay Tuned! Category:Blog posts